Disappointed
by Poonum
Summary: This story is All Abt Abhijeet and his feelings...Set after Griftar series..i m very hurt with everyone behavior towards this Gentle man..So I just wrote it to show how will Abhijeet behave after this series..


_AUTHOR's NOTE:_

_This OS is Set after GRIFTAR SERIES…as usual creators of the show will show everything is fine at the end...and Team again behaving with each other same like before..But I m very hurt after seeing Salunkha behavior towards Abhijeet…his words really crossing the limits...and Tarika behavior towards Abhijeet..that was totally not supportive and specially ACP sir words…ka mujsa Galti ho gayi….i feel really hurt….So I wrote this OS… All character are just like creators shows in GRIFTAR SERIES ..in all three episodes…except Daya..who is not part of all this till now…. My intentions are not to hurt any person..but it's just my feelings to tell how will I behave after this series if I m at Abhijeet Place…. _

_Srija…u asked this question..and I told u I will reply u through OS after series end..But I worte it in just two hours…Don't know how z it..but I just tries to tell what will I do…_

…

**DISAPPOINTED**

_After so much Hangama Everyone moves back to home…They really needs rest..Mental rest after all this..they were really tired…All really goes for sleeping bcz they need it badly now..But Abhijeet, he was not sleeping at all..he wants but his mind was really not ready to shut down everything which was running in his mind again n again and to sleep peacefully… PEACEFULLY…there is any Peace in his life? No..That's what he was thinking at the moment….._

Abhijeet POV's: Ajj aik aur Hangama sa nikal aya mein wapis ussi duniya mein jahen muja pher sa wohi Saman, Pyar aur Tareef ka Teer mara jayen gaa…Haan Teer…Teer ka lagna jasi chubhan hoti hai abb muja in shabdon sa…jasa koi yah janta hua muja Teer chubho raha hai ka inn shabdon sa muja kitni takleef pooncha gii.. Ajj sab..haan sab meri, mera demag ki jhooti tareef Karen gaa…aur kal pher sa kuch ho jaya ga aur sab muj par ..mera ussi Demag par Shak karna lag jayen gaa…pher sa wohi tanhoon ka teer bars paren gaa muj par…Bina socha..smjha yah shayad sab jan boj kar bolen gaa... pher saa wohi shabd…

Kye sachie hai inn logon ki akher…? Wo jo Amm halaton mein yah karta hain..Mujsa pyar karna ka..meri izzat karna ka dikawa…? Yah pher jab muja sab sa zyada..musebat mein inn ki zarorat hoti hai..muja sahara ki zarorat hoti hai..Sath ki…tab jasa salok mera sath yah sab karta hain…kye wo sachie hai inn ki?

Khata hain insan ka asli rang ussi samay nazer ata hai jab musebat ka samay usski zarorat para…Pher kyun? kyun muskil garhi mein humesha mein tanha rah jata hoon? Kyun sab mera yaqeen nahin karta? Akhir kyun? kyun sab ko DUTY shabd ka peechna chupna ki jaga mil jati hai aur mein Akala rah jata hoon? Bilkul akala?

Daya mera dost, mera bhai hai..main usska khilaf kabhi kuch karna ki soch bhi nahin sakta..usska liya kitni bar Goli khie hai maine..jaan daa sakta hoon hansta hansta..per pher bhi kasa? Kasa illazam lagya chala gaya Salunkha sahab mujh par…Akhir una masla kye hai mujsa…? sirf yahi ka wo mujha Tarika ka sath dhak nahin sakta wo…Per kye wo mujsa itni nafrat bhi kar sakta hain? Kitna Zehar bara hain unka maan mein mera khilaf…kitna zehar ugalna lag jata hain woh jab kabhi bhi una moka mila tu….manta hoon una yah lagta hai ka Main tarika ka liya teak choice nahin hoon… per Kye iss baat ka decision Tarika nahin laa sakti…usski family.. Kye maine kabhi kaha Salunkha sahab ko ka unka koi haq nahin iss mamla mein…Itna sab sunana ka bad bhi kabhi kaha…? sirf aur sirf yah soch kar ka una dukh hoga…par wo kasa..wo kasa aik ka bad aik Teer marta jata hain mera Dil ko Nishana par rakh ka….? (_And his tears falls down) _aur koi rokna wala tak nahin…..(_he took a painful breath) _iss ahsas ka sath he kye jeena asan hai ka mujsa koi itni bhi nafrat kar sakta hai…Bina kssi solid reason ka? Kye asan hai jeen…par muja jeena hai…Har pal apni begunie sabit karni hai…Iss zindagii mein bas issi liya aya hoon mein… Zindagii yah issa Saza kahon mein? Akher kyun? akher kyun yah saza mera he liya hai? Kye kasoor hai mera? Ka main tanha hoon? Meri family nahin hai… Kam sa kam wo hota tu wo tu mera sath data naa….. mujsa khata naa ka…

"Abhijeet, koi chaha kuch bhi kahay…hum tumara sath hain..huma tum per vishwas hai…"

_He places his head with head rest and murmurs with closed eyes…_

Abhijeet (_murmuring): _Koi tu asa hona chiya, aik insan ki zindagii mein jo uss ka galat hona pa bhi usska sath daa…Usska sath ho..jo usska ho….

Abhijeet's POV: Maa baap tu becha ka galat hona par bhi usska sath nahin chorta…har haal mein koshish karta hain apna becha ko musebat sa nikalna ki…. Par wo Maa baap hota hain..Becha ki takleef becha ki nahin balka unki takleef hoti hai…becha sa zyada wo tarfta hain uss takleef mein…koi aur Apna kabhi Apna ban nahin sakta…Kabhi nahin… _And tears rolls down from his cheeks… _yah wo sachie hai jisa main manana ka liya kabhi tyar nahin…ka main TANHA hoon…iss duniya mein bilkul Tanha…. Ager mein he yah sachie maan loon tu kam sa kam kssi sa kuch expectations nahin honge muja…aur pher unn sab ka asa rawiyon ka dukh bhi nahin hoga muja… aur shayad itni takleef bhi nahin hoge muja…jo har roz hoti hai…haan iss takleef ka kahen naa kahen mein kudi zimadar hoon…..par ab aur nahin…kam sa kam jo mera bas mein hai…wo tu karon ga main…haan karon ga….

_He remembers all those happy moments which he spends with his team in all these 17 years…those feelings which always enough to sooth him that he is not alone in this world…Not alone..but his family..his CID Family is always standing with him…Any danger if comes towards him…His family members will first face it…_

**KITNI YAADEN YAAD ATI HAIN…..**

**TASVEERAN SII BAN JATI HAIN…**

**MAIN KASA INA BHOOLON…**

**DIL KO KYE SMAJAYON…?**

_And then he remembers ACP Words…_

"_Galti ho gai mujhsaa…Galti…muja yah kaam nahin sonpna chiya tha Abhijeet ko…."_

"_Har bar…har bar jab bhi Abhijeet kssi musebat mein parta hai tu usski Yaadasht chali jati hai…."_

_And then he remembers how he tries to convince each and everyone that he don't remember anything…how he tries to convince Tarika to be with him and not tell anything to Salunkha for now..and how she denies in the name of word DUTY and how Salunkha tries to insult him all the time infront of team after taunting him bcz of his memory lose problem…._

"_Yaadasht…tuma yaad dilana ki zarorat nahin hai Abhijeet ka tumari Yaadasht chali gayi the…har bar jab bhi tum pansta ho..tu tumari yaadasht he tu chali jati hai…."_

"_Ur Brilliant, intelligent and honest officer Abhijeet na he goli chalie hai uss undercover cop par..aur Ur Brilliant, intelligent aur honest officer na he Daya par bhi goli chalie hai…"_

"_Aik Machli pora talab ko ganda kar dati hai….aur yah Abhijeet pori CID ko badnam kar raha hai…"_

"_Kalank hai wo CID par…Kalank"_

_And he opens his eyes with jerk….he was breathing heavily and looking so much upset…restless and more than anything dishearten and helpless…._

**MAIN KASA INA BOLON….?**

**DIL KO KYE SMJAHON…?**

**KYUN PORI HO NAA PAYI DASTAN….**

**KASA AYIEN HAIN ASI DOORIYAN…..?**

_He clears his eyes and switch on the table lamp…bcz he was sitting in total darkness and looks towards the small size photo frame which was present just beside the table lamp having Duo Pic…Duo were smiling….Abhijeet took it into his hands and smiles after seeing Daya with him in that Pic…_

Abhijeet (_sadly smiles): _Ager tu nahin hota meri zindagii mein tu shayd ajj main bhi nahin hota…. Par Daya…kye tu bhi ..(_Feeling sad) _kye tu bhi kabhi mera sath asa he chor daga…kssi bhi mor par? _And he remembers how Daya said at one time when Purvi comes in his life…_

"_Abhijeet…kahen yah yaadasht jana bhi tumara aik drama tu nahin hai…"_

_And then he remembers how He left Purvi for his sake..how much he was embarrassed on his act and he Hugs that pic with…_

Abhijeet: nahin…tu mera sath nahin chora gaa.. tu na tu mera liya apna pyar tak chor diya tha…(_looks towards the pic again) _yar tu kabhi mujsa asa mat kahna…warna main tu toot jayon gaa..yah shayad barosa tootna sa mein tu mar he jayon ga…plz Daya…tu mera sath asa kabhi maat karna…Mera Yaadasht jana bht takleef daa hai mera yaar…Iss ka tana sun sun kar mera dil bht zakhmi ho chukka hai Daya… ager kabhi tu naa kabhi asa kiya tu yah…Ab yah dil aur zakhm sah nahin paya shayad… mera barosa mat toorna Daya..kabhi nahin….

Haan par ab mein kssi sa koi umeed nahin rakhon gaa…Main sab ko aur moka nahin daa sakta kud ko takleef ponchana ka ab… kyun nahin smjta sab…ka kitni takleef hoti hai..Jab app ko kuch bhi yaad na ho…aur sab app ka barosa na Karen..sab app ko tanha dan..aur App chup chap khara wahan sab suntan rahen..app ka pas dana ko kuch jawab na ho..kyun ka app ko yaad nahin…

**KITNI BATEN KAHNA KII HAIN…..**

**HONTON PAR JO SEHMI SII HAIN…..**

Aur ager kaho tu sab ussa bhi mazak bana data hain….kyun nahin samjhta sab iss takleef ko..akher kyun? kye main insan nahin hoon? ACP Sir…Salunkha sahab aur wo DCP..jab jee main aya jo chaha bol data hain…Wo DCP tu ha hi asa…par jina main apna smjhta hoon wo kyun muja dard data hain..kyun mera mazak bana kar takleef daa kar acha mehsos karta hain? Daya ..yar tu hota tu sab sa jagar parta na mera liya? Tun tu asa nahin na karta yaar….? Par aur koi nai jagra yar..aur koi nai…._And he stops due to lump in his throat…._

**KITNA VEERAN HAI SAMAN…..**

**SANSOON MEIN JASA GHULTA HUA DHUAN….**

**KASI AIYEN HAIN ASI DOORIYEN…..**

**KITNI BATEN YAAD ATI HAIN…..**

**TASVEERAN SII BAN JATI HAIN…**

**MAIN KASA INNA BHOOLON…..?**

**DIL KO KYE SMAJHYON….?**

_And with this when he slept after hugging that pic in same sitting pose..he himself don't know…_

**_NEXT MORNING:_**

_Next Morning came with normal Day in CID Bureau..team enters one by one and Starts working casually…No One was talking abt what happened before..bcz it was painful for all…And what is important for them is to perform their duty in any conditions and in any environment…. So it was normal day is CID…ACP enters and all wishes him Good Morning and again busy in their routine works…Daya was waiting for Abhijeet….he want to see him at once..His wait ends and Abhijeet enters and all wishes him Good morning and Daya feels relax after seeing him fine and fit…. A smile came on his face after seeing Abhijeet..he moves towards him as.._

Daya (_smiles): _Good Morning Abhijeet….

Abhijeet (_smiles at him): _Morning Daya…

Daya: how are u Boss….Feeling Gud?

Abhijeet: Yah… feeling Lite…ajj bht halka halka mehsos ho raha hai?

Daya (_confused): _matlab…?

Abhijeet (_smiles fakly): _bas yar…asa he… (_in heart) _jab insan rishton par boj ban jaya..aur pher un rishton ko kudi uss boj sa aazad kar daa tu bht halka mehosh hota hai Daya…. Ajj Main Senior inspector Abhijeet hoon… sirf Abhijeet…jis ki zindagii mein do he cheezan hain ab…Aik usski Duty uss ka dash ka parti…aur dosra usski tanhie…jis main aik parchie hai..Daya naam ki parchie…jo ussa yah ahsas dilate hai ka wo tanha nahin.._And he smiles… Daya shakes him with…_

Daya : Kye hua Abhijeet? Kahan kho gaya ho?

Abhijeet (_wd jerk look at him): _haan..kye? kuch nai yar..kuch nai..chalu kam Karen..bht kam para hai..

_Daya was abt to move but he stops …moves back towards Abhijeet and After holding his hand in his hand tightly just whisper him as…_

Daya (_whisper tone): _Boss..(_Abhijeet looks into his eyes) _manta hoon tum na bht saha hai..aur main tumara sath bhi nahin tha…Per plz boss dil par mat lana kuch bhi…yar main tuma takleef mein nahin dhak sakta….janta ho na tum…? kuch bhi ho..main humesha tumara sath hoon…Plz..tum dukhi mat ho..

_And tears comes in Abhijeet eyes but he really controls and moves his face on other side… and his hand slowly slips from Daya's hand…He clears his tears and looks towards Daya..who was really understanding his condition.._

Abhijeet (_patted on Daya's shoulder wd smile): _I know…(_with faith) _I know Daya…

_And he moves towards his desk…Daya really feels angry towards all after seeing his Abhijeet so much hurt like this..but Bureau was full with CID team so he can't talk or console Abhijeet anymore..he don't want to see his brother crying in front of anyone…_

_All were busy in routine work when in intervals Daya was looking towards Abhijeet and feeling relax after seeing him busy in work and looking okay….Alot of File work was pending after this case so team were really busy in completing them… no new case was reported yet…_

_In After Noon. Salunkha enters with Tarika and wishes them All…Tarika looks towards Abhijeet..who just looks at them and again starts working on his pc..Tarika feels sad…_

Freddy: Arry Salunkha Sahab ajj app yahen kasa…

Salunkha (_in jolly mood): _bae ajj koi kaam he nahin diya tum CID walon na tu socha Yahen ka chakr he laga laan..socha (_teasing) _bht kaam hoga yahen bureau mein..files he files…

ACP (_coming out from his cabin): _Salunkha tu yahen humara zakhmon par naamk chirkna aya hai…ajj koi case nai tu tuja tu koi kaam nahin..par huma bht kam hai..dhak raha hai..Files ka dhar laga hai..aur dhak dhak kar he demag kharab ho raha hai itna kaam..

Kavin: Haan sir..itna sara workload..abi koi case report ho gaya tu? Soch soch ka he dil gabra raha hai..

Sachin: Uper saa wo DCP…ussa foren reports bhi chiyen hoti hain…

Freddy: koi baat nai sir..wo tu jaan boj kar karta hain asa… par humari team bhi ab tu bari hai… hum sab mil kar Karen gaa tu jhat sa kaam pora ho jaya ga….

Salunkha: Bilkul…par asa kharab demag sa karo ga na yah sara kaam tu aur latak jaya ga…

ACP: matlab kye hai tera salunkha?

Salunkha: yar pehla he sab itna stress sa nikla haina... Aur ab itna kaam..thora tu mood change karna do..Chalu sab Lunch par chalta hain aik sath…sab ka mood bhi acha ho jaya ga aur pher dhakna kaam bhi acha sa aur jaldi complete kar langa… (_All faces glow up) _dhako sab kasa kush ho gaya hain..bae main tu lunch ka he soch kar aya tha Bureau mein..ab tum mana mat kar dana…

ACP: Acha..aik tu pehla he kaam nahin khatm ho raha..uper sa koi case aye gaya tu? Aur tum kah raha ho ka sab ka sab Lunch par chalen..wah wah salunkha..teri tu kye he baat hai..

Salunkha: Boss lunch tu karna he haina sab naa..tu thora sa he waqt aur lag jaya ga naa..dhak sab stress mein hain ..mood acha ho jaya ga inka…

_ACP was looking not agree but after seeing all faces he said yes…and all stood up to move out…New cops moves out together first…All others (old team) were moving...but Abhijeet was at his place..when ACP asked him to move he said.._

Abhijeet: nahin sir app log jayia..muja bht kam hai… _All looks at him..he was sounding very serious.._

ACP: Abhijeet…kam sab ko he hai aur stressed bhi hain sabhi.. issi liya tu jaa raha hain.. chalu ayo..aye kar kam kar langa sabhi…

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Muja koi stress nahin hai sir..app sab jayia..Enjoy kijyia…

ACP (_feels shocked): _kye baat hai Abhijeet? Tum asa kyun react kar raha ho…

Abhijeet: nai sir koi baat nai hai (_involved wd pc) _muja bas nahin jana…nothing else…

Daya: Boss chalu naa..dhako sab jaa raha hain..Kitna maza aya gaa..hum aye kar kaam complete kar langa naa…

Abhijeet (_not looking at him): _Daya plz tum jayo yar.. mera dil nahin hai..Plz..

_Daya really feels something wrong with Abhijeet so he does not tries anything more in presence of all…All really looks at each other and then silently moves… Daya was feeling really low…in parking he really tries to stay wd.._

Daya: Sir aik kaam kariya..app sab jayia..main bureau mein he rukta hoon..Abhijeet bhi akala hai tu…

ACP :Daya plz..ab tum mat asa karo..dhako pher sab ka mood off ho jaya ga…pehla he Abhijeet nai aya aur ab tum bhi..

Daya (_looks towards all ): _okay Sir Chaliya….

_All moves but no one enjoys much …specially all seniors…Daya was looking off beat..when Dushant asked for the order…He Replies as.._

Daya: jo marzi order kar do….

ACP: Aik kam karo ajj sabhi New entries ki pasand ka lunch.. _New cops feels gud…But all seniors were looking sad..ACP was thinking abt Abhijeet..Salunkha was also quite..Tarika was really looking lost…Freddy and sachin were looking too confused and sad abt Abhijeet behavior while Daya was looking totally not interested in that lunch..Somehow all completed their lunch and moves back to bureau…New cops were looking happy but All olds were looking more disturb then before…._

_Days were passing like this…Abhijeet was looking more and More quite…No Hansi Mazak from his side..he was totally like Angry Young Man..And in Senior Inspector Abhijeet Avatar…His all focus was on Work..Cases…Investigations and spots… But Still ACP was sensing that his sharp shine is missing somewhere…Sometimes he talks with Daya but only casual talk…That frankness was totally missing….Daya was understanding that Abhijeet is disturb and also due to much work load he is not getting enough time to talk with him… At one night he asked him to go outside with him …but Abhijeet denies bcz he was tired..And Daya also did not force him bcz he was actually looking very tired after hectic day…All were really sensing this new behavior from Abhijeet's side..but all were looking embarrassed on their act…No one tries to Support Abhijeet when he needs them..so no one was disturbing him now after asking anything…_

_Today in Lab…After so many days Abhijeet went with team….He was standing at one side not asking any questions…When Salunkha tries to tease him as…_

Salunkha: kye baat hai Abhijeet babu…ajj bara chup chup ho…koi sawal jawab nahin…

Abhijeet (_smiles at him): _no Sir (_Not Salunkha sahab) _sawal poochna wala bht log hain yahen.. ager muja laga ka koi asa sawal hai mera maan mein jo inn sab na nahin poocha tu main pooch loonga… _All really look at him wd shock, while Salunkha was looking embarrassed and shocked too…ACP was really missing his Dear Senior inspector Abhijeet at the moment..who was very quite now…really changed… when all were abt to move out and Abhijeet was last one to move out..Tarika approaches him as.._

Tarika (_in low tone)_: Abh…Abhi…kasa ho tum? Wo..bht dino sa tum saa baat nahin ho payi..

Abhijeet (_looks at her): _I m fine Doctor Tarika…Thank you.. _And he left after leaving Shocked and very much ashamed tarika…She was looking very sad..when Salunkha calls her two to three times and after getting no response from her ...he moves towards her and shake her after placing his hand on her shoulder…tarika wd jerk looks at him wd.._

Salunkha: Kye hua Tarika? Kab sa bula raha hoon..sun he nahin rahi ho tum? Kin khyalon mein ho?

Tarika (_absent minded): _Kuch nai sir ..(_moves her head downward) _wo bas..wo Abhi…_And she stops…_

Salunkha: Abb kye kah diya Abhijeet na tum sa..?

Tarika (_looks at him): _kuch nai kaha uss na sir…wo tu kuch kahata he nahin… kahta tu hum hain…(_Salunkha looks at her) _har bar..usski yaadasht ko laa kar kye kye nahin kah data sir.. aur wo tu kuch kahta he nahin sir aga sa….apni takleef apna honton par daba kar..dil mein chupa kar..chehra par sharmindagii liya chala jata hai wo tu….

Salunkha: Dhako Tarika…I know sab stressed hain iss sab sa jo hua..aur sirf Abhijeet he nahin..Daya aur ACP bhi bht musebat mein pansa hain…par yah Abhijeet kuch zyada he attitude dika raha hai…. Uss din bhi issi liya Sab ko lunch par laa kar gaya…par wo sath gaya he nahin…tu main ky karon..

Tarika: Kyun jata wo sir? Jab ussa humara sath ki zarorat thi..tu hum na kab usska sath diya? Jo wo app ka sath chalta ab…? App na kye kuch nahin kaha uss saa…

Salunkha (_angry): _Tu tum daa dati naa Sath usska…mana kiya tha maine..?

Tarika (_looks at him wd tears): _haan sir Dana chiya tha….par main tu DUTY ki arrh mein chup gayi…

Salunkha (_more angry): _kye ? kye matlab hai tumara? Ka tum na DUTY kar ka galti ki hai tarika?

Tarika: nai sir..koi galti nahin ki..par Duty ki arrh mein kssi ko takleef ponchana ka bhi koi haq nai hai huma…kaha tha mujsa Abhijeet na ka app ko kuch na batyon…par kye kiya maine? Sath daa kar adha mein usska Sath chor diya maine…(_feeling anger on salunkha) _main pehla he ussa mana kar dati ..ka Nahin kar sakti TEST chupka sa..wo kahen aur saa kara lata… par maine usski help ki..aur test ka liya razi hui…aur bad mein sab app ko bata diya…pehla he mana kar dati wo kahen aur sa test karwa lata… na main test karti aur na app ko batatie… shuru sa he sath na dati…par asa ussa takleef tu na hoti….Rishta bhi important hota hain sir… par yun Duty ka naam pa hum na uni rishton ki dajyean urra dien…aur app na… App na Abhijeet ka vishwas nahin kiya..usski insult ki…sahi kahta hai wo app ko tu sirf moka chiya usski insult karna ka…par main nahin mani…ussa bht takleef di hai app na sir..aur maine usska sath naa daa kar jab ussa zarort thi..ussa tanhie aur lachargi ka ahsash dilya hai sir….ussa huma kabhi mahf nai karna chiya..kabhi nahin.._And she left the place with same hurt feelings..Salunkha looks at her and tries to stop her as.._

Salunkha: Tarika…tarika..ruko..meri baat tu suno…tarika? _But she left…And Salunkha head downwards with embarrassment after remembering everything what he said to Abhijeet..and in the end Abhijeet proves Innocent as usual…After sometimes Tarika came back in bureau..but her fasical expressions were really telling that how much she is sad…Salunkha moves towards her and asked in concern…_

Salunkha (_placing hand on Tarika's shoulder): _Tarika..Jab itna he dukhi hona tha tu usska sath kyun nahin da diya uss samay….

Voice: Kyun ka uss samay ina muj par vishwas nahin tha sir… _Both looks towards Lab entrance wd shock..where Abhijeet was standing and saying this…_Ager main Gunagar sabit ho jata tu ? issi liya ino na mera sath nahin diya Sir.. Teak kiya..har insan ko wohi karna chiya jo usska maan kahay…

_he moves forward and Grabs file from central table wd.._

Abhijeet (_showing file): _yah file yahen rah gayi thi.. wohi lana aya tha…_And he was abt to move when Tarika moves forward and speak in hurry…_

Tarika: Abhijeet asa nahin hai ka muja tum par vishwas nahin tha… I trust u Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (_looks at her wd anger): _Acha..asa karta hain vishwas? Asa? Tumari baten tu par tumari wo Nazren un main koi vishwas nahin tha Tarika…(_Tarika starts looking downward) _Asa he..asa he nazren juka kar karhi rahen na tum…nai Tarika tum saa tu itna bhi nai ho saka ka sath na sahi tu (_looking towards Salunkha) _kam sa kam chup he rah jati tum….(_tarika looks at him wd hurt) _kabhi ana …Musebat mein zarorat para tu….Main tuma sikyon ga ka sath kasa data hain…aik pal bhi..aik pal bhi tumara sath dana mein Dari ki tu bolna tum… _Pain was clearly showing on his face and eyes…And he just left with same feelings…_

_Here in evening, ACP calls Abhijeet in his cabin…and asked him to go for Mission as.._

ACP: Abhijeet yah aik secret mission hai…tuma bht sawdani sa issa pora karna hoga…okay…

Abhijeet: Sir ager app iss mission par meri jaga Daya ko bej dan tu?

ACP (_looks at him wd shock): _kye? (_First time Abhijeet denies him like this and presented anyone else like this) _yah tum kye bol raha ho? Tum kyun nahin jana chata iss mission par?

Abhijeet (_Stood up): _kyun ka App ko mujh par vishwas nahin hota sir jab kuch sahi naa ho tu (_ACP Shocked) _main Tana sun sun kar thak gaya hoon Sir…(_painful tone)_ meri yah yadasht…kabhi bhi dhoka daa jati hai muja…aur main _he stops and speak after few seconds.. _Sir app kssi aur ko bej dijyia ..jis par bhi app ko vishwas ho… _And he was abt to move out when _

ACP: Tu kye tum ab kabhi kssi bhi Mission par nahin jayo gaa..duty sa bago ga?

Abhijeet (_looks at him behind): _Nahin sir..main apni duty sa nahin baag raha…Lakien app kssi bhi COP ko usski marzi ka bina kssi bhi Secret mission par nahin bej sakta… kyun ka secret mission bht nazuk hota hai…issi liya ussa pora karna ka liya COP ki sehmati bht important hoti hai…Iss liya iss mission ka liya Naa bol kar mein orders ko na manana jasa kuch nahin kar raha hoon sir…(_with full confidence)_ App kssi aur ko bej dan..main iss mission par nahin jayon ga..

ACP (_stood up,while he was shocked): _Abhijeet….(_with hurt) _I know..tum buht hurt hua ho..par yah sab pehla bhi hua hai…iss taran tu tum na kabhi nahin kiya pehla…mana ka jo sab hua wo galat tha..par hum sab tum par bht vishwas karta hain Abhijeet…asa nahin ka main tum par vishwas nahin karta..warna kyun khata tuma iss mission par jana ko?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Vishwas….Yah tu pehla bhi kiya tha na app naaa…? Kye kaha tha…ABHIJEET MUJA SAB SA ZYADA TUM PAR VISHWAS HAI….aur pher app he na kye kaha sir? (_painful tone) _ka Galti..galti ho gayi mujsa Abhijeet ko _And he stops..while ACP was looking very sad…(again confident tone) _har cheez ki aik had hoti hai sir.. aik had…pehla vishwas karna aur pher jab kuch sahi na ho tu yun toor dana..yah kasa vishwas hai sir? App na he tu kaha tha ka Goli mat chalana Abhijeet…ager mein wahen Goli kah kar kud mar jata aur yahen meri jaga Meri Mala Chari Tasveer tangi hoti (_ACP's Heart pinch) _tab tu Galti nahin na hui hoti app sa Muja choose kar ka? Tab tu vishwas hota na app ko mujh par….Nai sir..app humesha he asa karta hain… mujh par humesha he shak hota hai app ko…App ko lagta hai ka main Memory lose ka drama kar raha hoon..maine kabhi bola nahin..par bht takleef hoti hai sir..(_looks at him with tears) _jab app ka APNA he app ki takleef ko Jhoot aur dong smjhen..bechav ka zareeya smjen…

_Abhijeet was abt to move out again and He opens Glass door of cabin..when_

ACP (_teary tone): _Abhijeet

Abhijeet (_looks at him with tears): _Bagwan na kara sir..Bagwan na kara ka app mein sa kssi ko bhi iss takleef sa guzarna para jis sa mein guzar raha hoon..Buht dard hota hai sir..Buht… _And he looks downward…Cabin door was opened so everyone hearing it and feeling really sad…Daya…Sachin, Freddy, Shreya and Nikhil were present there..Tears falls down from Freddy's eyes…While Daya was stand still at his position..he really want that Abhijeet expel out his pain…_

ACP: Abhijeet plz..tum asa mat socho..tuma takleef hui..main nahin khata ka wo sab galat tha par tum iss taran kud ko taleef mat do…main manta hoon Salunka naa bht galat kiya..main uss sa baat karon gaa…main kud uss sa bht khafa hoon…kuch bhi bola jata hai wo..ho kye gaya hai ussa achanak sa smjh he nai aye raha muja tu…aur main..main manta hoon ka tuma gusa mein wo sab kah diya maine…Par yun nahin hai ka tum par vishwas nahin hai muja…pora vishwas hai muja apni Zaheen sipihee par…

Abhijeet (_looks at him wd teary gaze): _Sorry sir..par abb muja App sab par vishwas nahin ka pher sa mera sath kuch asa nahin hoga….I m Sorry sir.._And he left..not only the cabin but the bureau….While all were standstill at their place…Abhijeet does not came back in bureau after that..Whole day passed …In evening Daya moves towards sea side and saw him sitting there… Water layers touches his feets and he was sitting after folding his both arms around his legs…looking towards water…Daya moves and just sat beside him…After few moments looks at him…Abhijeet looks at him and then again starts looking sea…Daya just patted on his back and after holding him moves him towards himself and give him strong side hug….Abhijeet could not resist and just hugs him and starts crying loudly… Daya was doing nothing but just patting on his back..and Abhijeet was crying loudly in that Hug without caring abt anything…._


End file.
